Gia Bialy
PLEASE NOTE THAT ALL OF THIS IS FICTIONAL. An unseen character. Gia Bialy is the female alternate universe version of Joey Bagels. She leads a life somewhat different to her counterpart but how they got into the mafia is very similar... Lore Biography/History The war that almost destroyed the world In the universe that Gia is from, it's very similar to our own in terms of technology, culture and people. The technology in this universe was a marvel to behold, very advanced almost "Blade Runner-like", the technological companies and business conglomerates dominated the market, their stake in it was around 90% in the stocks. The economy was quite different there as opposed to our own, even with superior technological advancements, however an event known as the Systemic Global Blackout almost destroyed it. (More on that later) It had its own fair share of wars but in this particular universe, there was a war that waged for over twenty one years. This was the War for Dominion, it was a technological and armed conflict, one that ravaged the world on a global scale. Many people were forcibly took from their homes to fight in the war... this conflict claimed many lives. During the war's fourteenth year, at some point Gia was born. After two decades of constant war, in amidst of the conflict was a secret underground revolution in the making, the people finally had enough and decide to stop the war for good. It took a great deal of secrecy, communications had to be hyper-encrypted (a form of super encryption) thanks to a genius-intellect computer scientist who figured out something within the encryption code, in this universe the advancements in technology came to a point that "The System" tracks almost everyone, luckily for Gia she was born five years after it was destroyed (Year 14 of the war) - it had ensured her survival and kept her identity incognito. After eighteen months, the revolution was ready. With many underground bureaus and hideouts, the revolutionaries began their quest, they engaged in a technological-dismantling of all technology across the world. The war that waged for a long time is coming soon to an end... The revolutionaries were the ones to trigger the Systemic Global Blackout, an event that wiped out 89% of the technology that existed. Seven E.M.P. (electromagnetic pulse) missiles were launched across America, Europe and Asia into the Earth's atmosphere but was intercepted by the many warring global factions. Unfortunately only three of the missiles were intercepted by military forces, but in the event that they were intercepted they launched one more as a countermeasure. Their plan was successful, the revolutionaries created something that may have disastrous consequences in the future. The global blackout caused a setback that took nearly another two decades to rebuild, "The System" was rebuilt however its tracking software was damaged beyond repair thanks to its destruction during the war and when the SGB occurred. Gia was around seven years old when the war came to an end. Surviving in a world with scraps After the Systemic Global Blackout almost wiped out over half of the technology, civilisation was brought back down to the levels of early 2010's technology (of our reality). Luckily some of the technology prior to the blackout survived and efforts to restore them were already underway 2 weeks after the end of the war. For young Gia's situation it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. She was displaced, homeless and always on the move, the war fared much worse in the region she lived in and many buildings were destroyed, making shelter in there a precious commodity. Moving to various shelters, she quickly found it that she must survive on her own. Over the next five years she had been fighting for herself and to an extension others whom she had met for survival in the post-Blackout world. Then she encountered the mafia... An encounter with the mafia Gia's encounter with the mafia is shrouded in much secrecy but to the knowledge of several members they have disclosed what they know about her. The story goes as during a routine visit to a restaurant by the head honcho Mick Donovan, Gia attempted to steal food quietly but was quickly discovered and tried to escape only to be apprehended shortly when she tried to fight back. As soon as the Boss arrived he took pity of the poor girl's situation and decided to take her in... be continued Personality & Quirks While growing up, Gia wasn't given the fortune of being like other children. She had to fight for her own survival and endure the harsh realities of the world she was born in, developing a cynical and sort of pessimistic view of how this world of hers could improve. When surrounded by children, she shows a side that is not normally seen by others. She is kind and soft-spoken towards them and the most affectionate towards infants. Trivia * As a joke within Nagzz's community, JT Senpai created an art piece on a 'gender-bent Joey Bagels' (feat. KuriGames). * Her past/origins are quite sad in comparison to Joey... * She has been observing her counterpart's activities for quite sometime in the shadows. * As of now, Gia Bialy is merely a fictional character. But if she decides to ever travel across the universe to involve herself within the affairs of Joey Bagels, we'll have to see... (this page will be updated to reflect it) * The bialy is the lesser known cousin of the bagel. It's a real dish, look it up. Category:People Category:Unofficial Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters